


Some Dance To Remember, Some Dance To Forget

by Alexwoohu



Category: Blur, British Singers RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwoohu/pseuds/Alexwoohu





	Some Dance To Remember, Some Dance To Forget

“Damon！”他摇晃着跑出后门，手里抓着一件明显不属于自己的皮夹克。

前方的男人猛的回头，暗金的发色在街灯下让Graham有点分神，他垂下手，又抬起挠了挠后脑。“我以为我才是那个半途落跑的派对杀手。” 

“Graham。” Damon慢吞吞的吐字。语气不容置疑，仿佛嘴里给出的不只是个名字，而是宇宙万物的终极答案。“怎么，就是不能忍受没有我存在的空气吗？”他露出一个极其讨厌的微笑。眼睛藏在阴影之下分辨不出情绪，但Graham总是知道。当Damon感觉极端脆弱时。所有那些轻佻的调笑，糟糕的台词，醉人双眸的凝视，总能让他如愿以偿。轻易把所有人的注意从问题本身滑开。几乎所有人。

“你以为这他妈是个笑话吗？”Graham向前迈了一步。近的能嗅到到那人呼吸中的杜松子酒味。

Damon感兴趣的哼出声。“是吗？不如你告诉我。嗯？”

“你想听什么？告诉我你想听什么？我会说任何事。”

“任何事？保证？”他夸张的撅起嘴。

Graham只消看他一眼心脏便疯狂的跳动。“你不是小孩了，这么做可一点都不吸引人。”

“说你是个十足的混蛋。”

“好的，我混蛋。”Graham软软的应和。

“说你是个没种的懦夫。”

“我承认。彼此彼此了。”

Damon局促的抬头瞄了一眼。“说你原谅我？”

“没什么需要原谅的。”Graham闭上眼。

“说你不会离开。”

“我...不离开。”

“说你爱我。” Damon犹豫了。“就算你心里并不是那么想的。”

“看着我。”Graham柔声哄着。

他死死盯着鞋尖。

“嘿。看着我”

Damon大睁着眼，茫然望进面前熟悉的蜜棕色瞳仁。

“Gra？”他眨眨眼笑了。“是你。”他伸出双手悬在半空, 等待被握住。

Graham抓住他，把他拉进一个拥抱。Damon满足的叹息, 调整一下位置，冻得发红的鼻尖亲昵的蹭着对方的脖子。

“我爱你。说真的。其实这挺烦人的。我说过成千上百次了，反正你从来不会记得。”Graham亲亲他的耳朵，小声抱怨。

“你说我只在喝醉时才吻你？ 不尽然。但无论清醒与否，我记得每一次。”

“尼闻起来曾好。”Damon口齿不清的嘟囔。

“我知道。”


End file.
